Shattered: My Vampire Academy Story
by xXCheeseAndChocolateXx
Summary: This is my 1st story so be nice! It takes place after Last Sacrifice...More info inside!
1. Specialized

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic story, so please, please, please, please, please, be nice! Basically, it takes place after Last Sacrifice. Imma go ahead and answer this question, because I know it will be asked. Rose is able to have kids because she was shadow-kissed. Being shadow-kissed turned her ¾ Moroi and ¼ Dhampire. So….in this story, she's able to have kids! OK, you probably want me to quit talking and get to the story! OK, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

PART 1

15 years after LS

Lilly: *asleep in her room*

Rose & Dimitri: *asleep*

Chase: *asleep*

?: *knocks on door REALLY hard*

Rose: *groans*to Dimitri* I'll go get it.

Dimitri: *nods, keeping eyes closed*

Rose: *drowsily gets out of bed & goes to door & opens it* Zack? What are you doing here?

Zack: *fire disappears from his hand* Where's Lilly?

Rose: In bed. ASLEEP. Why?

Zack: My Mom needs her. Right away.

Rose: *sighs* Fine. Come on in. I'll go get her. Wait, what does Lissa need here for?

Zack: *steps inside* She didn't tell you?

Rose: WHAT?

Zack: She specialized…

Rose: In what?

Zack: Spirit.

Rose: WHAT?

Zack: *raises eyebrows* I'm just glad she specialized at all…..

Rose: But why SPIRIT?

Zack: *shrugs* Don't ask me…..

Dimitri:*walk in room* What are you two hissing about in here?

Zack: *before Rose can say anything* Lilly didn't tell you guys she specialized.

Dimitri: In what?

Rose: *whispers* Spirit.

Dimitri: *goes completely still* No….

Rose: It's true….

Zack: *looks down at feet*

Rose: I'll go get Lilly *goes up to Lilly's room and turns on her light*

Lilly: *groans* It's not time to wake up!

Rose: No, but is there something you forgot or didn't want me to know?

Lilly: *sits up and bites lip* Who told you?

Rose: You specialized?

Lilly: *looks down* In Spirit….

Rose: well, get up, get dressed.

Lilly: *whines* Why?

Rose: The Queen wishes to see you.

Lilly: Oh. OK.

Rose: *goes back downstairs*

Lilly: *gets dressed and goes downstairs to living room* Zack! What are you doing here?

Zack: I'm my Mom's messenger boy.

Lilly: So YOU told them?

Zack: Lilly, I….

Lilly: *interrupts* Whatever. Let's go.

Zack: *nods*

They leave

Rose: What are we going to do?

Dimitri: I don't know….

With Lilly and Zack

**So? Watcha think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Blech? TELL ME! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Bye!**

** -Nicole**


	2. 2 Tests

**Hey guys! I really don't know what to say besides….THANK YOU! Thank you for all your reviews and support! Yall make me smile when I read your reviews. And yes, I read every single one! OK, without further ado…on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

Part 2

It's quiet all the way there

Zack: *holds door open for her*

Lilly: *face softens a little and says before she steps inside* Zack?

Zack: Yes?

Lilly: Will you promise me something?

Zack: Anything

Lilly: Don't ever leave me. Please?

Zack: Why would I do that?

Lilly: I just have this feeling….

Zack: Shhh…*grabs her face and stares into her eyes* I promise I will never leave you

Lilly: *relaxes in his hands* Lets go inside

Zack: *nods and releases her face, opening the door and grabbing her hand*

They go inside to the living room

Lissa: *sitting on couch, waiting for them*

Zack: Alright. I brought her. Do I get it back?

Lilly: What did you get taken from you now?

Lissa: *tosses Zack something*

Zack: *catches it and opens his hand* My cellphone

Lilly: *rolls her eyes at him and then focuses on Lissa* You needed something? Something important?

Lissa: Yes *stands up* A thought occurred to me while I was trying to fall asleep

Lilly: What?

Lissa: I really wanted to know what kind of spirit user you are

Lilly: There are different kinds?

Lissa: Yes

Lilly: OK. How do you and I figure that out?

Lissa: I'm not 100% sure. We have to see if you're a healer like me or something else

Lilly: OK. What do I do?

Lissa: We're going to start with the healing technique *nods toward Zack*

Zack: *nods and scrapes his nails across his arm so hard blood comes out*

Lilly: *jumps* Zack! Why would you…

Zack: To see if you can heal it

Lilly: I'll try *puts a hand on his arm and heals it so it's a pink mark*

Zack: You did it!

Lilly: *whispers* I did it…*looks up at Lissa* What's next?

Lissa: The dream test. Go into Zack's dream

Lilly: *smiles* Are you our guinea pig?

Zack: *laughs* Yes. But try to go into my Dad's dream since he's already asleep

Lilly: OK *closes eyes*

In Christian's dream

Christian: *looks around and sees Lilly* What are you doing in my dream Lilly?

Lilly: It's a test to see if I could do it. We've already done the healing test

Christian: Did you do it? Who'd you heal?

Lilly: Yes, and Zack

Christian: Cool

Lilly: I know. Well…bye!

Christian: Bye

Lilly:*fades out of Christian's dream and opens eyes*

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO MAD! They changed the date I'm gonna get Golden Lily on my nook! :'( They changed it from the 12****th**** to the 19****th****! Ugh! OK, well, BYE!**


End file.
